Drunken Mess One-Shot
by dreamchaserx30
Summary: Miley and Nick are best friends, they have been since the third grade. Nick is very happy with his girlfriend of a year, and couldn't ask for a better best friend. But what happens when Miley and Nick get a little alcohol into them, the same night Nick and Selena get into a fight? ;)


I had everything I could ever ask for. I had the most beautiful girlfriend in the world. She had brown eyes that could look in forever, she had a beautiful smile, and she had the most amazing personality. She was the defination of a perfect girl. I also had the most amazing best friend. We have been friends since the 3rd grade, I'm not going to lie I've checked her out many times. She had the most sexy body and the long legs that made any guy swoon over her. Selena and Miley were the 2 girls I needed in my life, without them I don't think I would be anywhere.

Selena and I were the perfect couple, everyone loved us together. We just fitted together, but lately we have been fighting an awful lot. I think part of it is because she's jealous of Miley. But I couldn't just drop Miley, she was my best friend and Selena had to get over it. The night before Selena and I had gotten into another fight, about something stupid.

I walked to my locker the next day to see Miley standing there with short shorts and a very revealing top, how could any guy not check her out?

"Hey Nicky," she said smiling at me leaning against my locker.

"Hey Miles, revealing enough?" I said looking at her and then drawing my eyes to her breasts.

"someone's creeping that shouldn't be." She said laughing.

"I'm just being a good friend and telling you."

"Oh is that what they call checking someone out now?" She asked me with a smirk.

"It's called telling your best friend to pull up their shirt," I said smirking back.

She pulled up her top rolling her eyes at me. "Ok dad."

"Shutup. You love me." I answered back.

She leaned her back against the locker next to mine, eyeing Selena walking by us not even looking my way.

"Let me guess, another fight?" She said turning to me.

"Of course, what else is new."

"Why are you guys fighting so much?" She asked with concern.

"I honestly have no idea, like she gets mad at me over the stupidest stuff. She got mad at me because I didn't text her right after lacrosse practice."

"Wait she knows what time you get out?" She asked me laughing.

"Shut up."

Miley laughed some more.

"There is definately some trouble in paradise love. You either stick it out and listen to her, or you break up with her."

"I can't break up with her I love her."

"Then looks like you have to stick it out, but someone is going to get their heartbroken if you guys don't fix your bump in the road." She said looking at me with caring eyes.

I closed my locker before looking at Miley.

"I'll talk to her today."

Miley smiled at me before patting me on the shoulder.

"There ya go Jonas." She said before walking to her class. "See you at lunch."

I watched Miley walk away. I was lucky to have her as my best friend.

As I was walking to class I saw Selena standing in our normal spot, so I could meet up with her and walk her to class. She faintly smiled at me before walking up next to me. We walked together in silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Nick, I'm the worst girlfriends to ever flip out at you for that. I understand you have LAX but I worry sometimes." She said looking down.

"Selena, you know I love you and would never do anything for you to not trust me. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you, it's Miley I don't trust." She said looking at me.

"I had a feeling it was about this. Miley loves us together and would never do anything to hurt our realationship. Miley is not a slut, we have never had feelings for each other."

She grabbed my hand.

"I believe you."

"Good," I said getting ahold of her books. "I love you Selena."

"I love you too." She said gripping my hand tighter.

We turned infront of her class.

"I'll see you at lunch," I said passionetly kissing her.

She smiled at me when we both pulled away.

At lunch I saw Miley sitting at our normal lunch table with our friends Demi and Joe.

I sat next to Miley and nudged her with my shoulder.

"Selena and I made up."

"Wow I didn't see that one coming," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shutup," I answered with a smirk.

"So Nick you coming Friday?" Demi asked me.

"To what," I asked digging into my food.

"To my party! It's going to be the best on yet!" She said smiling.

"Sure I'll go," I answered excited about getting drunk and letting loose.

"Good, Selena can go too!" She said knownig Selena wouldn't go.

"That's really not Selena's thing," I answered.

"Trust me, we know," Said Miley irritated. Sometimes Miley and Selena were always at it.

I rolled my eyes before seeing Selena coming over.

"Babe, is it okay if I sit with Taylor?" She asked.

"Yeah that's fine."

"Okay," she answered with a small smile. "I'll see you after school!" She said kissing my cheek before she ran off to sit with her friends.

"She hates me," Miley said looking at me.

"She doesn't hate you," I said trying to convince Miley.

"Nick, she hasn't sat with us ever! What did I do?" She pleaded.

"Nothing, Selena is just not very open to meeting new people." I said lying.

"You're not telling me everything," Miley answered before turning away from me to talk to Demi.

I sighed in fustration, my best friend is not someone I wanted to loose over a girlfriend.

The next day it was Friday, it was tough getting out of bed but I couldn't wait till the party later on tonight. I did mynormal routine by meeting up with my girlfriend and walking her to class when she asked me something.

"Are you going to Demi's party tonight?" She asked me with concern.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Why?"

"Selena what did I tell you about trust?" I asked a little pissed off that she didn't trust me.

"Well it's just that I heard Miley can be a whore when she's drunk." She said serious.

"Don't call my best friend a whore."

"Well she kind of is Nick, did you see what she's wearing today? Short daisy dukes with a tanktop, come on it's friggan cold out. Kinda slutty if you ask me," she said sighing.

"You know what Selena?" I said in anger. "I'm done. Stop insulting Miley, she's my best friend and she isnt a whore. Yeah she's more daring than others but dont ever call her a slut or a whore. You have no right to say that. I'm so done."

I walked off in anger and couldn't believe what came out of her mouth, and the funny thing was I wasn't hurt that I left her, I was kind of relieived. Maybe I don't have the same feelings for her as I thought I did.

Later on I was on my way to the party before I picked up Miley. I had lied to my parents that I was sleeping over Joe's but in reality I was crashing at Demi's, there was no way I was going to be driving home. I honked outside Miley's house to see her looking beautiful as ever. She was wearing a short black dress with silver shimmers and sparkles all over it, she added black high heels to it. She got into the car and smiled at me

"Like my new dress?"

"Kind of dressed up," I asked her tormenting her.

"Hey, I need to look good tonight." She said laughing, because she already knew all the guys wanted her.

I shook my head at her and turned onto the main street.

"So Selena and I broke up."

"Well it's about time," she answered laughing. "It had to happen sooner or later."

"The funny thing is when I broke up with her I didn't feel one ounce of sadness or regret, I was kind of relieved." I told my best friend.

"Then maybe you don't love her anymore, find a girl and hook up with her tonight." She said serious.

"Not just yet, Selena would probably kill the girl in her sleep," I said laughing knowing Selena got very jealous.

When we arrived to the party Miley took off with Demi, while I went up the LAX team having a good time, not thinking about Selena once.

A few hours later I had gotten a little drunk, same with Miley. Demi and Joe were completely shit faced. Miley was up on the table with Demi dancing before Logan went up to Miley and started grinding with her. I felt an instant rush of jealousy that someone was touching Miley, why did I feel this way? I've seen her makeout with guys infront of me before. I quickly grabbed Miley by the waist and picked her up and swung her around before setting her on the ground. I found myself grinding with Miley, I think Miley was enjoying it.

She then wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her petite waist.

"Jonas I didn't know you could dance like that."

"Well I guess you don't know me." I said smirking at her, I felt her breath on me.

"Well looks like I need to get to know you better," she said biting her bottom lip, god that was such a turn on.

"Well let's get to knowing each other," I winked at her.

Slowly we both leaned in, and my lips connected with her soft plump pink lips. We both pulled away fast, not breaking how close we were to each other.

"Did we just kiss?" She asked me smiling.

"I think we just did," I answered confident.

"Well let's do it again," she said winking.

I connected with my lips with hers again but with more passion. I felt a thousand fireworks go off. Soon I let my tongue explore her mouth as we stood there in the middle making out, I was making out with my best friend; the girl I thought I would never have feelings for. Well I guess changes are good.

The next morning I found myself on the couch with Miley cuddled up to me. I remembered everything from last night, but the headache was a reminder that I still got drunk. I smiled down at Miley and she cuddled up to me sleeping. I nudged her a little before she opened her eyes and gripped me tighter.

"Five more minutes Nicky." She said closing her eyes again.

I smirked at her before nudging her again.

"Miley I have to go," I whispered.

"Don't leave me," she said in a groggy voice.

"Miley, I'm not going to, I have to drive you home too."

She wrapped her arms across my chest tighter.

"I want to cuddle."

"Miles, I want to cuddle with you as much you want to cuddle with me; but my parents need me home by 10." I slowly got up leaving her on the couch. "I'm going to the bathroom, if you're not up I'm going to jump on you," I said threatning her. She just rolled to her side.

I shook my head as I got up heading to the bathroom. I couldn't beleive that Miley and I hooked up, Miley was such a good kisser; better than Selena. I was falling for my best friend and I think she was falling for me too.

After I came back Miley was sitting up on her elbows looking at me, she smiled at me.

"We kissed last night right?" She asked. "I wasn't sure if it was a dream," she said biting her bottom lip.

"If you want it to be a dream we could say it was a dream," I said winking at her.

She shook her head still biting her bottom lip.

"I don't want it to be a dream," she said looking at me.

"Me either, I'm happy we kissed."

"Good," she said before getting up. "Because you're going to be kissing me more often," she said with a wink before swaying her hips back and forth. God her ass.

In the car nothing was awkward between Miley and I, we were still acting like best friends; which is why I think an "us" could work. When I pulled up to her house she looked over at me. I smirked at her teasing her a little.

"Bye Miles," I said jokingly.

"Don't kid with me Jonas," she said leaning in.

I cupped her face in my hands as I leaned in before we passiontely kissed goodbye. I put my forehead against hers. Our eyes locked into each others eyes.

"I'll text you later," I whispered.

"I'll be waiting," she whispered to me biting her bottom lip.

She kissed me quick before getting out of the car, she looked at me holding onto the car door.

"Don't forget about me." she said smiling at me before closing the door walking in.

I leaned back into my seat with my hands on the steering wheel, I was falling for my best friend and she was falling for me; maybe Selena was right, she had a reason to worry.

Later on in the day I was with my whole family at a barbeque, I was bored out of my mind, all my cousins were younger than me. I just sat with the adults all day and talked about school, politics, colleges I was looking into and all the other boring stuff. I took out my phone before seeing a text from Selena.

"Can we talk on Monday?"

I ignroed the message before canceling out of it to "create new message"

"Hey beautiful ;)" I said sendning the message to Miley.

Miley didn't answer me till 15 minutes later.

"Hii handsome ;)"

I smiled at the text.

"What are you doing?"

"Finished cleaning my room bored you?"

"Thinking about you, and how I want you in my arms :)" I answered, a little cheesy but girls loved that stuff.

"Then come over :)"

"I'm at a party, but I'll see if I can after. Maybe around 7ishh? :)"

"Sounds good to me :) see you then Nicky ;)"

Once I got home from the party I raced into my room to make sure I would look nice going over Miley's.

I changed into a white long sleeve shirt with simple skinny jeans and added my cross necklace to the look. I quickly texted Miley.

"On my way :)"

"Okay!:)"

She answered right away.

After a 10 minute drive I drove up in her driveway. I was extremely nervous and I don't understand why, Miley and I were still best friends but it was obvious we had feelings for each other. We were still the same people together. I knocked on the door, and Miley opened the door. Dressed in black softie shorts and a plain white shirt, with her hair down she still looked beautiful even when she was srubbed out. I smiled at her before walking in. I saw her mom in the kitchen and said hi before Miley dragged me up to her room, shutting the door behind us.

I wrapped my arms around her small waist about to lean in but she pulled back.

"Selena knows." She said looking at me scared.

"Knows what," I asked her confusingly.

"She knows we kissed."

"So?" I said leaning in again, I was extremely close to her lips. My lips touched hers as I spoke. "Don't worry about her, you're mine now; I like you not her."

"You like me?" She asked with her lips touching mine.

"No I just like kissing you for the hell of it," I said jokingly.

She finally wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled at me.

"Just kiss me already."

I finally touched my lips with hers kissing her, something I waited for all day.

After spending all weekend with Miley, I couldn't wait to see her in school and be able to walk her to class, but I was also not looking forward to seeing Selena.

I did my normal routine by going to my locker to see Miley standing there smiling at me. Miley and I revealed to each other that we liked each other alot, we spent all day together Sunday. I took her to a frozen yogurt place then we went mini golfing, it was a cute first date and I couldn't wait for more, she wasn't my girlfriend yet, but in a way we were kind of official. When I kissed Miley it felt right, it felt like we fitted together perfectly.

Miley looked beautiful, dressed in skinny jeans with black mocisins and a grey sweater. I smiled at her as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Someone's looking beautiful today," I said leaning in to kiss her, I kissed her quickly before turning to my locker.

"We have a follower," she whispered before looking my way. I turned around to see Selena looking at us with anger and tears in her eyes. I turned to look at Miley.

"I need to talk to her."

"I understand," she answered.

I kissed her one last time before she walked off to class. I slowly turned around and walked up to Selena. I got close to her but she backed away.

"How could you?" she said with a tremble in her voice.

"I am not going to apoligize because we're broken up, but it just happened. I had no idea I was going to have feelings for Miley." I said truthfully.

"Did you lie to me through our whole relationship that you didn't have feelings for her at all?"

"I honestly didn't, but then we started fighting alot and I started going to Miley for advice and it made us closer. I guess we did have feelings that we both didn't know about." I said explaining what was going on.

"She took you from me, you promised you would never leave me, you broke your promise. I can't trust you," she said starting to walk away.

"Is that what you called trust in our relationship. Because I remember correctly you didn't trust me at all."

She looked at me with anger.

"I hate you." She said before running off.

The words stinged a little but I couldn't help it if I was happy with someone else, I didn't feel the same for Selena for a while, I hated that I broke her heart. But my heart belonged to Miley now.

At lunch I saw Miley at our table. I smiled at the sight of her and sat down next to her, kissing her on the cheek.

"How did your talk go?" She asked me with caring eyes.

"She hates me, but I belong to you now."

She smiled at me.

"And I belong to you, no one else." She sat on my lap wrapping her arms around my neck, teasing me a little bit.

"If that's so I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" I asked her with hopeful eyes.

"Ofourse I will, I would love to be your girlfriend."

I kissed her before looking at her.

"Sounds good girlfriend." I said with a smile.


End file.
